Barony of Knightsport
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies |Row 8 title = Fealty|Row 8 info = Kingdom of Stormwind|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = Prosperous|image = Knightsbridge.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = Map of Knightsport}}The Barony of Knightsport is a moderately sized barony situated along the southern coast of Westfall that borders the Stranglethorn Vale. The Barony of Knightsport has traditionally been ruled by the House of Knightsport, however in the events of the First War and the Defias Brotherhood, the entire House has been wiped out. The Barony is now ruled by the last ruler's spouse, Sir Lionel Stoneward, an old Gilnean nobleman who fled the Kingdom of Gilneas shortly before the Gurubashi War and has since become a nobleman of Stormwind and distinguished military veteran. Holdings of Knightsport Knightsport The capital of the barony, Knightsport is a small city and the economic hub of the entire barony. Knightsport has a population of roughly two thousand and is where most of the barony's trade flows through. The city is built around the Sapphire Port, the primary commercial port of the barony. The city was rebuilt following the Second War and is fairly new in comparison to other human kingdoms. Most of the city residents are merchants, craftsmen, sailors, or minor bureaucrats. The center of the city is the City Hall which was restored to it's iconic architecture during the barony's reconstruction. City Hall is a wooden structure adorned with ornate carvings of sea creatures such as sharks, eels, and crabs. Crabsea Crabsea is the second largest settlement in the Barony of Knightsport and is home to much of the barony's crabbing and fishing industry. Crabsea is just north of Knightsport Tower, the House of Knightsport's traditional residence, and is often referred to as "The Baron's Town". Crabsea has a poor reputation as a bit of center of crime as well. The Blue Dock, a much worse version of the Sapphire Port, is situated at Crabsea and is where most of the town's economy is based. Copperhill The small settlement in the barony, Copperhill is a small mining town located in the eastern portion of the barony. Copperhill is home to most of the barony's resource industry and most of the residents are miners or lumberjacks. Copperhill is fairly quite and peaceful, however it has been the target of many criminals seeking to rob the valueable goods that are refined in the town. Fort Knightsport Fort Knightsport is the primary garrison of the Knightsport Regiment and the military headquarters of the entire barony. Fort Knightsport is a well fortified castle with a large curtain wall surrounding the keep, barracks, and training grounds inside. Knightsport Navyard Knightsport Navyard is the center of the Knightsport Regiment's naval forces. Instead of being it's own navy, the naval forces of the barony are apart of the Knightsport Regiment. The Knightsport Navyard is home to the Knightsport Fleet and home to dry docks where the fleets ships are built. Countryside The countryside of Knightsport is filled large plantations that grow crops such as wheat, corn, and other cash crops. These farms are fairly wealthy and also account for a significant amount of Knightsport's economy. Geography The Barony of Knightsport enjoys a warm temperate climate. The weather is very milds and there is little variation between the seasons. The summers are particularly long and hot and the winters are more pleasant cool but it rarely snows. It rains regularly in Knightsport. The warm weather with the regular rainfall enables it to be very fertile. Much of the northern and eastern sides of the barony are covered in dense hills that are apart of the mountain range that border Westfall and Stranglethorn Vale. The rest of the barony is covered in rolling hills with a few forests in the foothills around the hills. The Exton River flows from a mountain water source and dumps into the Great Sea. The river flows through the eastern half of the barony. Governance The Barony of Knightsport has historically been ruled by the House of Knightsport. However, due the House's recent extinction it is currently ruled by the spouse of the last living Knightsport. The Baron of Knightsport has traditionally been served by the Knightsport Assembly, a small legislature based in Knightsport that is comprised of individuals selected by the baron. The Knightsport Assembly is composed of military, religious, political, and financial leaders. The Knightsport Assembly's duties are very little except in the absence of the Baron. If the Baron is away for an extended period of time, the Knightsport Assembly elects a Steward to manage the barony in the baron's absence. Economy The Barony of Knightsport has usually been blessed with a prosperous economy. The Sapphire Port serves as an excellent way for the barony's ample resources to be sold throughout the world, although primarily Stormwind City. The Barony of Knightsport exports copper, lumber, wheat, corn, fish, and crabs. Military The Knightsport Regiment protects and keeps the peace in the Barony of Knightsport. Based at Fort Knightsport, the regiment consists in total of 1500 men. The infantry, cavalry, and artillery of the Knightsport Regiment is composed of a total of one thousand men. The infantry is composed of six hundred men, the cavalry is composed of three hundred, and one hundred men operate the artillery. A third of the Knightsport Regiment are apart of the Knightsport Fleet. The Knightsport Fleet boasts one Lion-class ship, the flagship of the fleet, Lion Knight, ten gryphon-class ships, and four Taylor-class ships. History The Barony of Knightsport was established shortly after the Gnoll War. Sir Arthur Knightsport, a prominent Knight of Stormwind, was awarded for his valor in battle. For his bravery, he was elevated to nobility and granted the Barony of Knightsport. The Barony of Knightsport quickly emerged as a commercial hub in Westfall. Baron Arthur Knightsport died fifty years after establishing the barony and passed it onto his youngest and only living son Dorian. Baron Dorian Knightsport ruled the barony from shortly before the Gurubashi War up until the First War. Under Baron Dorian, Knightsport continued it's prosperity until the First War. After being evacuated once due to the Orcish threat, Dorian Knightsport refused to evacuate a second time at the end of the First War. It is unknown what became of Dorian, however, he is presumed to have perished after the Kingdom of Stormwind fell to the orcs. Following the First War, the daughter of Baron Dorian, Baroness Carrie Knightsport and many of the people of Knightsport lived in exile in other human kingdoms until the end of the Second War when most of them returned to rebuild their old home. However, the Baroness only enjoyed ruling over her home for a short time. She was and her daughter were assassinated by Defias Brotherhood during the first insurgency. This led her Gilnean born spouse and decorated Stormwind Army veteran, Lionel Stoneward, to become the Baron of Knightsport. The Barony of Knightsport continues to prosperous under the rule of Baron Lionel Stoneward, who rebuilt the Barony and has ushered a new age of prosperity for the barony. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Westfall Locations